


Soul Meets Body

by AlwaysArthurDent



Series: Dance With Me Tonight [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, chubby!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysArthurDent/pseuds/AlwaysArthurDent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles placed the plate on the table and turned to place a soft kiss on Derek's lips.“I love it, thank you so much. I missed you so bad Der.”</p>
<p>“I missed you too.” He stood; grabbing her hand while he did so and began to drag her from the room. “Let me show you how much.”</p>
<p>This is where Soul Meets Body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Meets Body

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the amazing response I received for Contact, I am so glad you liked it. I have been picking away at this instalment for a little while but as I grasped for a close for this one a fully formed ‘Stiles the Manny’ sprung into my head, so if you like ‘Single Daddy Derek’ with a side of ‘Childcare Professional Stiles’ check out Wet Dream in Skinny Jeans. And for this of you who have read it already; the sequel ‘Bloom’ is coming soon! This story was the product of too much coffee, a couple joints and a small conversation with an old friend.

 

**Named after a Death Cab for Cutie song**.

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf and its respective characters are the sole property of MTV. I do not give permission for my fan work to be redistributed, placed on secondary sites or publicly shared.

_Soul Meets Body_.

“I don't know Lydia what if he hates it?”

In a typical Target on a typical Wednesday two nondescript friends shopped for items neither would typically buy.

“I like the white one more.” Lydia replied. “It screams sweet innocent virgin.”

Stiles snorted. “Honey you know as well as I do, no.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and shoved a too tiny My Little Pony shirt at her. “My baby cousin has one just like this; Derek will love it. Don't argue.”

Stiles nodded her acceptance of the horribly tight shirt and rushed her friend to the check out. “I hate this store.”

“Me too sweetie, but it's the best place for cheap little girl clothes.” The red head replied with a flick of her eyes to the sales girl who smiled apologetically; like it was her fault Lydia hated the store.

Stiles had been dating Derek for about eight months when they had reached the level of comfortable with each other that Derek had confessed his secret fantasy. It had been about four months ago that he had told her, Stiles had searched for an opportunity to surprise him and a fortunate programmers conference a in Nevada had presented her with the chance. She'd drank an entire bottle of red wine and called Lydia – she knew that the second she told Lydia her plan, the red head would force her live up to her word. They’d spent a week combing the stores to find the perfect outfit to compliment Derek’s kink and it looked like they'd finally found it in the nick of time.

Derek was home that night.

After Target and lunch, Lydia had dropped Stiles off at home to get ready for Derek's arrival. She pulled the teeny Twilight Sparkle tee over her head, adding a pair of Derek's boxers and some cherry red lipstick. Stiles pulled her hair into pigtails and tried not to cringe as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She felt stupid but it was for Derek so she sucked it up and went to calm her nerves in the living room. She heard a car pull up and moved to the hallway connecting the living room to the rest of the house. Stiles stuck her most demure pose and looked up to the door through her lashes. There was a key in the lock and her nerves jittered. “Welcome home daddy.”

A tall dark haired woman with Derek's starburst eyes stood on the other side of the opening door and Stiles felt all the blood rush to her face. In a panic she pivoted on her heel and ran straight into the kitchen doorframe, slamming her head and crashing to the ground. Before darkness mercifully claimed her, she heard a single high strung word.

“Mom?”

\--

It was the pounding headache that woke her up and her hand touched the lump on her head as her consciousness so graciously decided to remind her of why she had passed out in the first place. She had disgraced her boyfriend by accidentally welcoming his mother in an outfit only fit for Derek's eyes. Stiles began to scramble to get herself up and she notice she was wearing a pair of sweats and an old tee she slept in. Derek was such a sweetheart. Slowly and painfully, Stiles began to descend the stairs. She could hear laughter and cringed.

“Did your sister really say that?"

“Yes mom; it was awful please let's never speak of it again.” Derek said mournfully as she came into the kitchen. He rose from his chair almost immediately embracing her and whispering into her hair. “God I am so, so sorry you went through that.”

Stiles forced out a small laugh. “It's no big deal really, I'm sure it happens to lots of people.”

“And hopes of getting you to put it back on?” Derek asked huskily.

She smiled tiredly at him. “Absolutely none at this moment, ask me in ten years when I've forgotten all about it.”

He kissed her forehead and tugged her toward the table. “Stiles, this is my mom, mom this is Stiles.”

The woman pushed a mug of coffee over toward her. “Nice to meet you Stiles I’m Talia.”

“Nice to meet you too.” She managed to squeak out and took the cup. “Thanks, I've got a wicked headache.”

“You hit that doorframe pretty hard dear.” She smiled. “But where did you get that adorable shirt? Derek’s dad James would absolutely love it, we’ll go shopping.”

“Mother kindly be quiet.” Derek choked out as poor Stiles sat mortified beside him. Talia cackled in a way that reminded them both of Laura, before ruffling her sons hair and exiting the house.

Derek sighed and kissed Stiles on the side of the head. “I missed you while I as gone so I got you a present want to see?”

“Yeah, duh. I love presents gimme!” She made grabby hands in his direction and went to collect his bag from the hallway where he dropped it.

He sat the bag on the table and began to look for the package. “I was standing in the lobby of the hotel one night and I looked over to the gift shop and this just screamed at me.”

Stiles took the package form his hands and began to unwrap it. Inside the many layers of paper rested a delicate ceramic plate with the Vegas skyline painted onto it. A smile lit her eyes and she looked at Derek. “Is this-“

“Yeah, I figured I'm going to be going all over the country with work so we could start our own collection.” Derek busied himself with the straps of his bag as he slowly turned pink. He'd almost forgotten that he'd told Stiles about his mothers spoon collection; how she had them from all four corners of the globe thanks to his dad. It only seemed natural to him for them to start their own, Stiles was his forever friend and he was sure that she felt the same.

Stiles placed the plate on the table and turned to place a soft kiss on Derek's lips.“I love it, thank you so much. I missed you so bad Der.”

“I missed you too.” He stood; grabbing her hand while he did so and began to drag her from the room. “Let me show you how much.”

\--

Stiles and Derek had fallen into their own little routine and it suited them both immensely. It had been a couple months since she’d met his mother and the rest of his family had scrambled in delight at Derek's love; enjoying the blissful Sunday's they all spent at the Hale house together. Laura’s boys Cam and Ethan were more than thrilled to have Miss Linski join them for dinner every week – Ethan being a former student and Cam current. She tried very hard not to let her love of the boy carry over into the classroom but it was difficult considering how well behaved Cam was.

It was a couple weeks after Thanksgiving and Laura had come down with a nasty flu that had spread like wildfire across the community – Stiles herself had needed to call in a sub for two days while Scott kept her under careful observation. Derek had taken on the duty of making sure the boys got to and from school, dropping both Ethan and Cam off at Stiles’ classroom in the morning and picking them up at night. It had become somewhat of a routine and it was on a Friday afternoon that Derek lost his temper with the situation. One of the mothers from Ethan’s class had taken it upon herself to stand and chat with him every day and normally he wouldn’t have minded but lately she had been quite persistent in her mission to take him out on a date. He had at first calmly explained to her that he was in a very nice relationship and loved his girlfriend dearly but she would not budge.

“Afternoon Derek.”

Derek sighed and looked at her. “Hello Trisha.”

Trisha brushed her long platinum hair over her shoulder and sent him a mega watt smile. “Are the kids excited for Christmas?”

“Yeah.” He replied stiffly. “Is Bella?”

“Shes more excited to decorate honestly.” She replied. “But Miss Stilinski is having the kids make crafts today so no doubt well be stinging Santas up around the house tonight. Do you have any plans for tonight?”

“Yes in fact me and Stiles are having dinner together.” Derek waved at Cam through the classroom window.

“Is Stiles your roommate?” Trisha edged closer to Derek. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you joined us at our table instead.”

Derek’s face set into a frown. “We’ve discusses this before – Stiles is my girlfriend and I’ll be spending tonight with her.”

Trisha’s face dropped as it all clicked. “Stiles Stilinski? Your nephews teacher is your girlfriend?! But shes so big, you could clearly do better!”

“Ms Bordeaux I have told you time and time again that I am in a relationship. I am in love with Stiles; there is no one in this world I would rather go home to every night.” He could hear his voice escalating. “She makes me very happy so no – I couldn’t ‘do better’ and I will not tell you again.”

Stiles opened her classroom door with a spark of anger in her eyes. She had obviously heard everything. “Afternoon Der, Ms Bordeaux. Alright kiddies, enjoy your weekend!” As the children filed out of her class she turned her fire fuelled gaze to Trisha. “I would remind you that my size is none of your business as it does not impede on how well I teach my class. If you continue to harass my boyfriend I will be making a recommendation to the school board that you are not suitable to be heading up the PTA next year. Have a nice weekend.”

Derek was ushered into her classroom and the door was slammed behind him; Stiles was vibrating with pent up anger. He wrapped his arms around her attempted to quell her anger. Despite his assurances a small part of her still assumed one day he would just up and leave. He stroked her hair reassuringly and held her as she trembled. “I have told her on multiple occasions that I'm taken and happy but still she persists.”

“I know you have Der it's just hard you know?” Stiles’ eyes were brimming with anxious tears and her hands twisted in the hem of her shirt. “I am who I am and you love me for it, but people always assume that because of my size I don’t deserve the love of a handsome man. Listen, I got a call from Jackson this morning.”

“Oh? How is he?” Jackson and Derek had built an easy friendship over the past few months – bonding over their mutual love of craft beer, werewolf lore and Stiles. “I keep meaning to send him a copy of this book I read but works been so hectic you know?”

Stiles took a deep calming breath and moved to the drawers at her desk. She slid one open and dropped a copy of Us Weekly in front of Derek. The headline read ‘Jackson Whittemore Still In Love With Ex!’ She spoke with a tremble in her voice. “Someone from our old high school blabbed about our relationship and it got very out of hand.”

Derek picked up the magazine and found the article.

_‘Jackson Whittemore’s star is rising but the young celeb has never let go of the torch he carried for his former flame; school teacher Stiles Stilinski. A source told Us that everyone believed the high school sweethearts would last forever but the couple split before he began filming Nicholas Sparks’ ‘One Love To Give’. We caught up with Jackson at the screening of his new movie where he attended with current boyfriend Danny._

_“She was my first love and I think she'll always hold a special place in my heart.” Jackson said. “Shes such an amazing person and I’m glad we’ve been given an opportunity to rekindle our friendship.”_

_It seems the first grade teacher has a thing for strapping men, she was seen out and about with a tall dark haired man and it the photos are any indication; Jackson might never have a chance to win her back. There has been a flood of support for the young actor – many fans are rallying to reunite the couple in spite of their current partners. Jacksons persisting love for Miss Stilinski proves that you can always find love; no matter what your size!’_

Derek stared lividly at the picture of Stiles and himself and threw the magazine in Stiles’ trash can and scowled. “Is Jacksons publicist doing anything about this? These are some pretty outrageous claims they’re making.”

“Yeah I think so.” She said running a hand down her face in exasperation. “I had two mothers ask me this morning if I was thinking about taking him back. I told them both it was blown completely out of the water and that Jackson was happy with his partner, like I was happy with mine. You’ve got to know I don’t love him like I do you Derek; I’m so crazy about you.”

“I know you are Stiles, I’m crazy about you too.” Derek gave her a smile he only ever had for her. “You bring a light to my life that I’ve never experienced and you give me hope. I’ve never loved anyone like I love you.” She breathed out a sigh of relief and began packing up her bag to leave. For a brief moment she honestly believed that Derek would leave her. As she turned with her bag she gasped.

Derek sat on Cam’s desk with a ring box in his hands. “My first thought when I realized how much I wanted to do this was music and dinner and then I remembered who are and my second thought was to build you a game for you XBOX but now seems like as good a time as any. I love you more that my six thirty tea and more than my signed copy of Hitchhikers. If I get to wake up every day and see your face I'd be the happiest man alive. I don't care that you're named after your grandfather or that you're not ready to live together yet. If you want to tomorrow or thirty years from now I still have to know. Stiles please; marry me.”

A small sapphire was set in a platinum ring and tears spring to her eyes. “Oh my god Der yes.”

The light emitted from his smile could have powered a small city as he scooped her into his arms. Placing kisses all over her face he had completely forgotten that the boys were waiting outside her classroom until they heard a loud cheer from them both. “I mean it Stiles, it doesn't have to be now; you don't have to move in even but someday when you're ready I want to marry you and spend the rest of my days giving you some of the light you blew into my life.”

\--

Stiles moved in that weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been up this afternoon but my lovely hubby took me to see The Night Before at West Ed Mall and we got a little crimbo shopping done. TARDIS boot slippers AND The Maze Runner even though he wants to punch Dylan in the face because of our eternal love!


End file.
